


Home Swap

by dianemaryallison



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, AoS Christmas Exchange, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Home Swap, I Don't Even Know, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianemaryallison/pseuds/dianemaryallison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May is fed up with everything and chooses to spend Christmas on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Swap

**Author's Note:**

> AU where there's no SHIELD and they can do whatever they want to. Or the one where I had way too much space granted by my prompt "Something cheerful in spirit for the holidays". 
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll like it.

Melinda never made love sound like a great deal to her though she‘d found almost everything ever written about love to be true.  Shakespeare said _''Journeys end in lovers meeting ''_ which Melinda found truly an extraordinary thought. However, she hadn’t experienced anything remotely close to that. She didn’t mind though. Melinda liked her life as it was, with its ups and downs that came every so often. She liked to think she was ready for almost anything. The one thing she didn’t expect was her falling for someone. It wasn’t as if her heart started to pound, throat thickened, nor felt she butterflies fluttering in her stomach at just the sight of him. _No._ But she was comfortable around him more than usually and that happened rarely.

  


She worked for the United Nations for almost 4 years now. That’s where Andrew and she met last year. They had a few coffees, dinners after work and after a month she realised she had fallen for him.

  


She almost thought she was in love with him at the time she found out he was shagging that drip from Secretariat. Their relationship ended at that point.

  


Now it was almost three months since she dumped him and she was fine. Really, she was. She didn’t miss him, didn’t mind when she saw him picking up his new girlfriend after work. Nope.

  


She couldn’t wait for her transfer to come. Being assigned for an internship in the New York headquarters she would leave in three months. New York would be great, she was sure about it. Just a few more weeks until she wouldn’t have to look at his lying face ever again.

  


Now she stood in her office, trying to convince herself that coming to the Christmas party was not that bad. She had to come after all. She owed Maria at least that much. Working with diplomats and people from all around the world, solving problems on global level, she had to speak to people a lot. But that was work that was fine. Small talk, on the other hand, was not. She hated it. she disliked talking about everything and yet nothing to people who would call themselves acquaintances, maybe even her friends, whereas she called them strangers. She didn’t like sharing personalities with just anyone, much more she preferred close friends. She didn’t have that many of those but valued every single one of them more than a hundred strangers.

  


She left her office, mixed into the crowd of laughing people who enjoyed the festive atmosphere. She spotted Maria and walked to her quickly before anyone could stop her.

  


“Hi.”

  


“Hi. You came!” Maria smiled cheerfully.

  


“Yes. You made me come, remember?”

  


Maria grinned. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

  


_Of course_. Melinda glared at her thinking of all those life threats her friend’s made. She meant it in a good way but Melinda just wasn’t in the right mood.

  


“Oh, you have to taste this.” Maria shoved a small plate with a piece of chocolate cake in front of Melinda’s nose. “It’s so good.”

  


Melinda got hold of the plate but then froze. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Andrew entering the party, the blonde chick clinging to his side, both with bright smiles on their faces. She squeezed the plate tighter. She really very much didn’t want to meet with him, neither wanted she him to see her still partly crushed by his betrayal.

  


Maria sensed her discomfort and turned around to examine its cause. “You know, Melinda, when you catch your guy with another woman - you’re not supposed to stay calm and simply let him go.” Maria started. “You’re supposed to never talk to the prick again. You’re supposed to throw things at him, scream, call him names.”

  


“Let it be, Maria. I’m over him.”

  


“Are you?” Melinda nodded but Maria didn’t looked convinced.

  


“Hey, you know what, let’s just head off for a few weeks.” Melinda exclaimed all of sudden.

  


“Yeah.” Maria looked at her sceptically.

  


“What do you mean yeah? I mean it!”

  


“Melinda, this is our busiest time.” Maria looked like she was questioning her sanity at the moment.

  


“l need to get out of town. You know? l think l need some peace and quiet. You know what l really want to do? l wanna read a book. Not just a magazine. An actual book. For years, l read these reviews, l buy the books, but l never read them.” She had piles of books she’s bought over the last few years and never had time to read them.

  


“I need a vacation.” She stated firmly, not leaving space for any conversation.

  


Maria watched her cautiously. “Okay. Where do you want to go?” She asked after a moment. “Christmas’s coming but maybe I could persuade Steve and we could come with you so you wouldn’t be alone or…”

  


“No, don’t worry. You and Steve have nice holiday. I’ll be fine. I think I need to be alone for a few days. Get things straight.”

  


“You sure?”

  


“Yes.” Melinda smiled. She was sure. This was maybe the best idea she had lately.

  


-o0o-

  
  


Melinda left the party eventually and came home thinking of her new plan. She would leave the town, even the country take time for herself to relax. She hadn’t done that since she started in the organisation. She loved her work but right now she needed a break.

  


She sat down with her laptop in her lap and searched for vacation destinations. _Where did she want to go? By herself on Christmas. All alone and depressed on vacation._

  


_Okay, moving on._ She wouldn’t cry. “Worry-free Vacations” popped up. _Good_ , that sounds like what she wanted. She clicked on the link. Bora Bora. _Kayak for one? No, thank you._ “Vacation Rentals” was her next choice. “Pick a country”

  


_Seriously what was she doing? Running away?_ That was very much unlike her. Research.  She liked that much better. Suddenly she knew where she wanted to go. “New York” she typed in. Scrolling down the page an apartment caught her attention.  

  


“Bordered to the west by the scenic Hudson River Park, Battery Park City is full of places to explore. You’ll feel like a kid again as you traipse through the streets, seeking the perfect hideaway. Discover the area’s many restaurants and bars, some with gorgeous waterfront views, and enjoy the abundance of nearby parks. When you’re all tuckered out, return to your new home on West Street, tuck yourself in, and count some sheep.“

  


_Yes, please._ That was what she was looking for. The apartment looked really nice and cozy, and she could get lost in the crowd of a big city. Even explore her future dwelling place in the process.

  


“I am interested in renting your apartment. I am wondering if it’s available this Christmas. “She waited for the answer. It was four days until Christmas Eve so maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe she should just go to a hotel. But she’d really like to be all by herself.  “I know it's late to be asking, but if you're at all interested, please contact me.” She added.

  
  


“I am very interested, but the cottage is only available for home exchange.” The answer came quickly.

  


_Home exchange? What is that?_ she’d never heard about something like that.

  


''We switch houses, cars, everything. I haven't done it before, but friends of mine have. Where are you?”

  


“Beijing”

  


“Never been there. Always wanted to go. I'm Audrey, by the way. I'm very normal. Healthy. Non-smoker.”

  


“I'm Melinda.”

  


They continued their conversation for a few more minutes until they came to a mutual agreement.

  


“When can I come?” Melinda asked. “Tomorrow too soon?” she was sick of everything here.

  


“Tomorrow's perfect.” _God thank you_. Melinda smiled. For two weeks she would forget everything. Starting tomorrow.

  


-o0o-

  


She arrived in the late afternoon the next day. Her flight was without any complications and the taxi driver drove stopped right in front of the main entrance of the penthouse.

  


The doorman was informed about her arrival and helped her with her suitcase into the suite. Once she was inside she walked through her new accommodation. It was just as nice as she imagined from the photos on the internet. Huge windows in the living room allowed her a beautiful view of the setting sun, walls were covered with big photographs of cities from all around the world. There was a cream coloured sofa with claret pillows on it, comfy armchair with a stand lamp next a simple glass book case, candles and pot flowers added to the intimate atmosphere. Melinda walked into the master bedroom and smiled happily. She was already enjoying her holiday.

  


-o0o-

  


She heard the key unlocking the door in the hall and she got up from the sofa in the living room. There wasn’t anyone that was supposed to come so she went into the hallway to examine the situation.

  


The door opened and a man came in. He was about a head taller than she was, had dark brown hair, his cheeks were flushed probably from the cold outside. He put his keys aside and looked up to see her standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

  


“Oh.” He looked surprised, an expression she was sure her face mirrored as well. “Hi.” He paused as if not sure what to say. When she remained silently staring at him he cleared his throat and spoke again. “I’m Phil Coulson, Audrey’s friend. Boyfriend.” He added quickly but didn’t seem quite comfortable saying it. “I just wanted to pick up a few things I forgot here last week. I didn’t mean to disturb you. Uhm, I thought you’d be somewhere outside for the evening.”

  


Melinda watched him for a moment longer but it seemed to be long enough to make him uncomfortable.

  


“No problem, take whatever you need.” He seemed relieved when he heard that and took off his shoes to enter the apartment. She returned to the living room but didn’t sit back down on the sofa instead she continued into the kitchen.

  


“Would you like some tea? You look like you could use it.” He looked cold even when he still had his coat on. Phil followed her and stayed behind in front of a window glancing outside shortly before he looked back at her.

  


“I really don’t want to bother you, I’m sure you have plans.”

  


She shrugged pulling her shoulders up. “Not really.” She filled the kettle glancing over at him again she poured enough water for two mugs.

  


“You’re staying here? On Christmas eve? Alone?” Phil asked startled and she nodded. He frowned. “Why?”

  


“I don’t mind being alone. And I don’t have anyone I could be with her anyway.” She answered calmly. The water boiled and Melinda turned back to the cupboard to take out mugs. She put Assam in it and poured in the water. Adding a bit of honey she passed the mug in his direction on the table.

  


“Thank you.” Phil smiled and took of his coat. He wore dark jeans, dark blue sweater and a white shirt underneath. He looked good. Phil took the mug leading the way to the living room where he sat down on the sofa. Melinda followed him with her own tea in her hands, sat down on the other side. She saw his eyes shining with the glimpse of light they caught from the lamp in the corner of the room. The colour of his sweater brought up the light blue of his eyes.

  


“Don’t you have anywhere to be?” she asked sipping her tea.

  


“No. Audrey’s not here, my family lives in Boston and I wasn’t really in a mood for a Christmas party somewhere. Can I ask you something?”

  


She nodded sipping her tea.

  


“Why are you here?”

  


“I swapped houses for the holiday with Audrey, I thought you knew.” She frowned slightly as if stating the obvious and he shook his head.

  


“I know that, of course. I mean why? Why would you come to another land, where you don’t know anyone, where you’re alone for the holiday when you should be with your family and people that are close to them?”

  


“Why did Audrey do that?” Melinda returned the question. She didn’t mean it badly but he frowned and snorted suddenly annoyed.

  


“She said she wanted to see the world, wanted to travel, that she’d never been anywhere. Why on holiday I have no idea. She could have chosen any other time of the year and I would have gladly come with her but on Christmas…” he sighed. “So how’s it going so far? I mean until I showed up and ruined your night.”

  


“You didn’t ruin it.” she smiled. “I’m fine. I quite like it here though I haven’t seen much yet.”

  


“How long have you been here?”

  


“Two days.”

  


“And you haven’t been anywhere?” he stared at her surprised when she shook her head. But it wasn’t that much her fault. She was so tired after the flight that she slept a half of her first day here and the next she was outside to shop for some groceries but later found herself in a strange mood and went back home without actually seeing something. “I could walk you around if you’d like. Show you the city and…” he pulled his shoulders up almost apologetically and blushed. He was so sweet.

  


“That would be very nice of you.”

  


He opened his mouth to answer her when his phone rang. “Sorry.” He took his phone and walked into the hallway to answer the call.

  


Melinda returned to the book she was reading before he interrupted her.

  


A minute later he came back. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you for the tea. Once again sorry for the interruption.” He turned to leave then stopped himself and turned to her again. He looked so nervous. “Could I… Could I maybe call you? About the city tour?”

  


“Sure.” She stood up and reached for her purse. “That’s my card. Call me if you like.”

  


“Melinda May…” he read and she realised she forgot to introduce herself. “Thank you. Good night.”

  


“Good night.”

  


-o0o-

  


“Hello.” She was cleaning up after her breakfast when he called her two days later. She answered the phone.

  


“Hi. It’s Phil. I was thinking if you’d like to meet for a coffee and we could go through the city. I could show you some nice places?” He sounded so nervous again. Melinda wasn’t sure why. _It wasn’t as if he was asking her out for a date, was it? It would be just to a-bit-of-friends meeting for a drink._ She smiled.

  


“I’d like that.”

  


“Great! How about today at, let’s say, four? Is that okay for you?”

  


“Four’s great.”

  


“Awesome! I’ll pick you up.”

  


She could imagine the huge grin on his face by that. “See you then.”

  


“Bye.”

  


She ended the call. Today just look much brighter.

  


-o0o-

  


“Hi.” Melinda opened the door. He came at four but she wasn’t ready just yet. She needed  about five more minutes. “I’m sorry, could you give me a sec, please.”

  


“Sure, no problem.” Phil smiled and she hurried to finish her make up quickly.

  


Four minutes later they were leaving. It was still freezing cold outside even though the sun shone brightly. She looked over at him as they walked through the Central park and found him watching her. He blushed and looked away briskly as if she caught him doing something forbidden. She ignored the fluttering in her stomach and decided not to make it awkward for him.

  


“So what are you doing?” she asked instead.

“Huh?”

  


“Job. I mean…”

  


“Oh, right. I’m a book editor.”

  


“What kind of a book editor?”

  


“A very mean one,” Phil exclaimed in deadly serious tone and she chuckled.

  


“No, I didn’t mean that. Do you give massive notes or...?”

  


“The better the writer, the less notes.”

  


“And what did you study at school?”

  


“Literature.”

  


“Did you always… oh, sorry. I’m interrogating you.”

  


“It’s okay.” _What was she doing? That was none of her business._ He offered to show her the city, didn’t invite her on a date. But it was so nice talking to him throughout the day. Melinda felt like she knew him for long even though this was just their second meeting.

  


“Okay, my turn. You didn’t answer my question the first time.”

  


She looked at him confused and he continued. “I’m wondering why a beautiful girl like you would go to a stranger’s house for her Christmas vacation.”

  


_Did he just call her beautiful? Keep it together, Melinda!_ She cursed herself. No time for distractions. “Let’s just say I wanted to get away from the people I see all the time. Well, not all the people. One person. I wanted to get away from one guy, an ex-boyfriend who happened to forget his way home from time to time and found himself sleeping in his secretary’s bed instead.”

  


“He’s a schmuck.”

  


“Excuse me?” His statement took her off guard.

  


“He let you go. This is not a hard one to figure out. We’re here.”

  


Melinda looked up to see that they were standing in front of a small bistro.

  


“I hope you like Italian because they make wonderful pasta here.” He opened the door for her.

  


“Italian sounds great.” She smiled assuring at him before entering the restaurant.

  


Melinda wasn’t looking for love yet found herself slowly falling in it. Which was stupid because he had a girlfriend. And she lived on a different continent. She would move here in a few months but this was still very stupid. However, as they sat there, she over her tagliattele with asparagus and tomato and he over a plate of baked cannelloni, she found herself looking at his lips with a thought of how would it feel if they were pressed over hers.

  


“Can I ask you something?”

  


Phil nodded.

  


“Why didn’t you go with Audrey?” she inquired with curiosity.

  


“I couldn’t imagine going anywhere for Christmas and…Audrey and I… we didn’t really get along that well in the last few months. We’ve decided that we should have a break for a few weeks and then she left.”

  


“Do you miss her?” Melinda burst out before she could bite her tongue. She really needed to get composed.

  


“Yes… No. I don’t know. It was a few really bad months. We actually broke up then she said she wanted me back but then she left and I’m not sure what to think.

  


“But you love her, don’t you?”

  


Instead of answering her, he sighed heavily. “I don’t know anymore.”

  


It was probably highly inappropriate but she felt a slight hint of hope building inside her chest. Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad if she asked him if… Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing phone. _Maria._  Melinda found a few missed calls from her lately but didn’t call her back. Last time they spoke was when she called her to assure her she arrived all right.

  


“I’m sorry I should take this.”

  


“No problem.”

  


Melinda answered her phone. “Hi, Maria.”

  


“ _Mel! Hi. I called like hundred times. Where’ve you been?_ ”

  


“It wasn’t hundred times and I’ve been busy.”

“ _Okay, whatever. How are you? What’s new? I want to know everything.”_

  


“I’m fine, there’s not much. Listen, can I call you later? I’m kind of in a middle of something.” She risked a quick glance in Phil’s direction which he caught and smiled at her. She smiled back.

  


“ _Are you with someone? Who is it? Have you slept with him?”_

  


“Why does it have to be a man?” Melinda asked probably way too quickly and Maria snorted. “He’s nice and I haven’t.” There was no point in denying that. “I have to go. Bye.” She turned off her phone and returned to the table.

  


“Sorry about that. We should probably pay and get going. I’m not sure if I can get home from here if it gets much darker. I’m gonna get lost.” She realised what she said and her eyes widened but he chuckled.

  


“I won’t let that happen. And I’ve already paid.”

  


“What? No. I don’t…”

  


Phil held his hand up and stopped her.

  


“Please, just let me take this one.”

  


“Thank you.”

  


He helped her with her coat and they headed back to her temporary apartment.

  


“Thank you for the afternoon. I loved it.” She smiled at him once they reached the penthouse. Melinda wasn’t lying this was slowly becoming her best vacation ever.

  


“Me too, I’m happy you liked it. What are you up to on the New year’s eve?”

  


“Not much. A friend gave me a movie and I have a few more books to read…”

  


“A friend of mine organises a party that I got obligated to engage. How about you join me? It’ll be fun I promise. Nick’s one of the funniest guys when he doesn’t play scary.”

  


“You don’t have to take me I have no problem to stay here…”

  


“I want you to come with me.” He blushed and looked down at his shoes.

  


“I...” _Screw it._ If something should happen it would. And she felt that this could actually ended well for her. “I’d love to.”

Phil beamed and she laughed.

  


“I’ll call you. Bye.”

  


She tiptoed and kissed his cheek quickly before smiling at him once more. He watched her warily and kept quiet. _Crap. Too soon. Or maybe she got all the signs wrong._ Suddenly she felt stupid and wanted to disappear as soon as possible.

-o0o-

  


Phil picked her up again but wasn’t smiling as much as the first time, they were walking outside the front door of the building. Her heart sank. He probably changed his mind and was now taking her just to be polite as he always was. Melinda didn’t want that. In the days she didn’t get to see him, she missed him. More than she should have. He called her twice, said that he was busy but he still had the light cheerful optimism in his voice. Now he was frowning, had clenched fists and seemed like he wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

  


Melinda couldn’t hold it in anymore and turned to him when they stepped out of a taxi in the Rockefeller Centre. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

  


Phil looked at her honestly surprised. “What are you talking about? I want to go.”

  


“Do you? Because you’re frowning, clenching your fists, avoiding my gaze whenever I look at you.” She sounded hurt. She felt like that even if it was unreal. Melinda liked the illusion of him wanting them to be together. She wanted him to want her.

  


Phil stopped and sighed, turning to her. “I broke it off with Audrey. I thought New year, new life, right? It didn’t work between us and now I just proved what I suspected for a long time. I don’t love her. There’s someone else. And it’s stupid because she wouldn’t feel about me that way like ever and we don’t even know each other that well and… Oh God, I’m so stupid. I’m sorry I’m ruining your evening. I didn’t mean to. We should get to the party so you can talk to someone normal. And I need a drink.”

  


He turned away from her and was about to head to the building where this Nick Fury lived when she got hold of his arm and stopped him. He stared at her taken back. Melinda had no idea what he saw in her face but she was sure it wasn’t nice. _How could it be? He behaved so nice to her all the time, asked her out, had lunch with her, called her. And now he tells her he split up with Audrey so he can be someone else?_ Melinda was mad at him for giving her hope. Mad at herself for looking for signals that weren’t even there.

  


The reason for this vacation was that she wanted to escape everything and wanted to forget Andrew. Just for these two weeks she didn’t want to wear her brave face. And it was going so well. Until he came and destroyed everything again. She would have to fly to Antarctica to be able to actually relax.

  


“Then why do you do this? Why aren’t you with _her_ when you're in love with her?” she sounded angrier than she wanted but at the moment she didn’t care.

  


“I am!” he almost shouted back, desperate.

  


It took her a second to process the thought. H _e was in love with her?_ He said that. She didn’t mishear. Melinda lost her grip on his arm and he closed his eyes.

  


“I’m in love with you, Melinda. However pathetic it sounds … I am, I just know it. I never felt about Audrey the way I feel when I’m with you, but I know we don’t know each other and you’re leaving in a week… I didn’t want to make things complicated for you. I’m sorry.”

  


She swallowed. “You’re in love with me?” He said it but she didn’t quite fathom it.

  


“I am. Most of all.”

  


This wasn’t just physical attraction she could see. Melinda saw it clear written all over his face. It was obvious. And she wasn’t wrong.

  


She leaned closer and tiptoed to press her mouth against his. It took him a moment till he reacted but then his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against himself. Melinda looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. Phil groaned into her mouth. She loved how he was clinging to her when she sucked his bottom lip between hers. He roamed his arms over her back and she wished she could feel his touch on her body instead of through her coat. She would definitely get to that later. He held her like he didn’t want to let go.

  


“Please, don’t pity me.”

  


_What?_ How could he think that. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

  


Phil was gobsmacked. “You…?”

  


Melinda nodded and there was a smile spreading on her face. He smiled as well. His gaze jumped between her eyes and her lips and she lifted her chin. The. lips again.

  


“Hey, Phil!” someone called from behind them. A pair came closer to them. “Hi.”

  


“Clint, Tasha. Hi.” Phil smiled at them keeping his arms around Melinda.

  


Natasha arched a brow at him.

“This is Melinda.” Phil introduced to his two friends. “Melinda, Clint and Natasha Barton.”

  


“Nice to meet you. Are you coming up?” Clint asked.

  


“We’ll be there in a sec.”

  


They were left alone and his hand came to stroke her throat. She just wanted to melt into him.

“You must travel a lot because of work, don’t you?” he asked sounding hopeful.

  


“Not really. I rarely get out of the town.”

  


“Well, long distance relationships can work and…” he was trying to figure out how to stay with her when she was on another continent. _He did love her._ And she realised she hadn’t told him about her upcoming transfer. That would make things so much easier.

  


“In three months I’m transferring to the UN headquarters. I’ll be living in New York.” Three months wasn’t that long time but it could destroy the beginning of their relationship.

  


His eyes lit up and he beamed. “I can wait for three months.”

  


_Gosh, he was such a good man._ “Good.” They could call and skype, they would make it. Melinda was sure. She wouldn’t give up on her chance of love.

  


His phone rang in his pocket. _Nick Fury_ displayed in bright letters.

  


“We should go up. He hates when people are late.” He took her hand and led the way to the building.

  


She disliked parties, small talk and pretending to be comfortable around strangers. Now Melinda didn’t pretend. She was happy when Phil introduced her to his friends who welcomed her happily. There was no one looking at her badly for breaking up his relationship with Audrey, they all knew it wasn’t working. Melinda smiled and laughed more than in the whole last year. Natasha and Bobbi were delightful to talk to. They were both working in the near hospital and Melinda learned she had a lot in common with them. She would have friends at the time she would move in.

  


It was close to midnight when Phil asked her to dance. They swayed around the floor at first but with time passing by they found themselves on the side lines of the dance floor, barely moving more than just swaying from side to side. Melinda gazed into his blue eyes mesmerized by the constant change of its colour. During the whole party he never moved away from her for more than a few metres, now she was pressed tight against him.

  


The countdown started around them. When the fireworks exploded above them he kissed her.

People cheered, wished each other wonderful new year. They heard clinking of glasses and opening of the champagne but they didn’t care. Melinda had her hands buried in his hair while they kissed. Cold air filled their lungs when they finally parted. He was smiling at her brightly and she beamed. She was so happy. She was certain this would be a wonderful year.

  


This holiday-home-swap idea was definitely the best she had in her whole life.

  


-o0o-

  


“Couldn’t you move earlier? You could have a few days off before you start and you could get to know the city better. You wouldn’t even have to pay for a hotel, you could stay at my place and...” he wanted her near badly. He said he could manage without her for three months but that was then and now she had her suitcase on the bed and was packing and he felt like losing her.

  


“Phil, I can’t.”

  


“Oh.” He gulped.  Maybe he was being too quick about this. They stayed together the whole two days after the party, mostly just laying cuddled up in bed, talking lazily. But moving in together was about more than just that. “Sure.” His babbling would destroy this relationship even before it gets a real chance to work.

  


“Hey.“ Melinda stopped herself from packing and looked up into his saddened face. Walking around the bed where her suitcase laid she came to him and cupped his face. “I’d love to come sooner and stay with you but I can’t. There are still some tasks I was assigned to earlier and I have to finish them.” She kissed him shortly. “Why don’t you come to China? I think you’d like it.”

  


He covered her hand on his face. “I can’t.”

  


“Why not?” she resumed packing.

  


“I…” _Yeah, why not?_ He didn’t have anyone except her he had to be with within next few weeks and he worked home office. It would be just a change of surroundings. And society. A very pleasant change. Phil thought about visiting China often enough, was fascinated by the Asian culture. It would be a nice trip. She seemed to be reading his mind and arched a brow at him. “You wouldn’t want me there. You’d hate me by the time we’d come back. I can’t risk that.”

  


“You still don’t seem to know me well enough,” Melinda exclaimed with a slight smirk.

  


“Oh. Then I have to change that.” he threw himself on the bed next to the suitcase, pulled her over his form in the process. Phil slid his hands underneath her shirt but she seemed to be more interested in whatever she was looking at on her phone. He was determined to change that.

  


“The flight is in eight hours. You have about four to pack. If I were you I would start now.”

“Huh?”

  


Melinda shoved her phone in front of his face. _Air China_ … “You bought me a ticket?”

  


“It’s just booked if you don’t want to go but if you change your mind, I’d be happy if you came with me.” She blushed shyly.

  


Phil chose a wonderful woman. “I love you so much.” He pulled her down for a kiss and she went willingly. Then he pulled away quickly and jumped up. “I have to pack! And you have to finish this. We need to make this quick.”

  


She kept laughing at him. He loved that sound.

 


End file.
